


Faithful

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: He has met similar souls before, and she reminds him of all of them. She also reminds him of himself.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



With his thoughts, he traces the shape of her in his arms. For Nona, the dream is real, and thus it can be tangible for him, when he focuses. He does, and runs his fingertips along the outlines of her hair.

He has met similar souls before, and she reminds him of all of them. She also reminds him of himself, ages ago, before... everything. She would probably not back out even if she knew how this is likely to end. Why would she, when he did not? Regrets only come with understanding, always too late.

Because of her devotion, she is uniquely suited to play an important role in Woedica’s plans. Because of her devotion, Thaos wishes he could spare her. From the burden of knowledge, of responsibility, the grim duty of tending to history.

Her faith is a dagger, with sharp edges. But like adra, it shines and burns. Kith like her, believing so ardently – that is what keeps him going. Seeing, not only trusting, that what he has done – what they all have – was necessary.

That kind of faith can set the world on fire. But it is also what gives the world enough warmth to live.


End file.
